Its Adorable Really
by lilyloli92
Summary: Kelsi has just moved from massachusetts to washington and trying to leave behind an abusive past is harder than she thought can she let seth in?Or will the relationship they want be affected by her severe lack of people skills.Rated m for future chapters.


"Ughhhhh I'm gunna barf!" "Kelsi it's your fault! You're the one who ate six cheese burgs." Kim wasn't really angry she just thought that the fact that Kelsi ate six cheese burgs and expected to be fine was funny….and a little sad." "And two hotdogs don't forget those." "Kelsi where the fuck do you put it all?" "I have a high metabolism okay? So shut up….or ill kill you." The huge smile on Kelsi's face let Kim know she was just kidding .That's one of the things Kim really liked about her new best friend, her weird sense of humor. Kelsi was always laughing at her own jokes she wasn't bitchy and rude like most girls at the Quileute High School. She had moved to Washington from Massachusetts after her mother died. As it turned out Sam's deadbeat dad had a child more than three thousand miles away, and because he didn't want her to begin with, her only chance of not being put into foster care was if Sam and Emily took her in, and that's exactly what they did. Without hesitation they became her guardians, you could tell she was more than grateful, her living conditions with her mom weren't good at all. Her mother was abusive and neglectful. More often then not Kelsi was left to fend for herself for weeks at a time while her mother ran around with a new guy , Sam and Emily had become her role models in a way. She really looked up to both of them. She had only been there for a month and already everybody loved her, even Leah. She even had an imprint Seth, she didn't know about it yet and she was usually to shy to talk to him but everybody knew she had a crush on him. Seth was starting to get weary and anxious with the lack of communication between the two of them and was going to talk to her soon… that is, if he got over his shyness first. And judging by his odd outburst this past evening that wasn't happening anytime soon.

Seth POV

"Jacob there she is!" I was whispering but I really hope she didn't hear. "Seth go talk to her …and why are you whispering?" " I just don't want her to hear me, she's so shy, if she knew I imprinted on her…even like her she probably wouldn't even be able to look at me" Oh my God she looked at me, she was so gorgeous she was perfect, long legs small waist, pretty green eyes with feather duster eyelashes ,and a pale complexion. Her lips where full and a deep rose color her hair was lower back length and a deep ,dark ,shiny brown. "Seth? … Seth? Dude? I'm talking to you!" "huh? Oh Jake uh sorry I was…thinking." "wow look at Kelsi beast all those cheeseburgers ...she's so small where the fuck does she put it all?" "ha-ha I have no clue dude she eats like that all the time." "so you've been watching her eat? Dude your such a creeper." I knew he was joking but I did watch her… a ton I can usually learn a lot about people by watching them but all she did was joke around there was so much more beneath the surface but she never let her guard down. "dude she's waving at you." "huh? What?"holy shit she was looking right at me what do I do? What do I do? "HI KELSI!" she turned bright red her hand stopped mid air and she slowly turned back to facing Kim, "Fuckkkkkk" I said dragging out the k, which was the best way to convey my emotion at that very moment. All the other members of the pack where smirking at, me hardy friggin har, I bet they thought that was hilarious… Jacob sniggered. "That was smooth, she definitely has no idea you like her now, why don't you try yelling at Kim to? You know, To even things out?" he was laughing at his own joke now he was soooo funny. At least Kim was putting in a good word for me, she knew I imprinted. Kelsi was still embarrassed by my emotional outburst the tips of her ears where still bright red ha-ha she was adorable even when she was embarrassed.

Kelsi's POV

Kim and I reached the bonfire at around 6 o'clock a little later than expected. I wanted to see Seth. I didn't talk to him "per say" but I made a bet with Kim that I could hold a conversation with him. Kim was the only one I had told about my….crush about (if you could call it that). I couldn't even look at him sometimes I was so embarrassed. "Kim look there he is!" "Kelsi, just talk to him…why are you whispering?" "because I don't want him to hear me, what if he doesn't like me back?" I grabbed some cheese burgers before I sat down ,"What if he rejects me?" and it's possible he might reject me, I mean he was perfect, he had the body of a bronzed god perfectly proportionate features and a spectacular personality. who's to say he doesn't have a girlfriend? "Kelsi? Kelsi?... babe I'm talking to you!" "huh oh sorry Kim I was thinking about um about….." I studded I couldn't think of anything sometimes, I swear, I hate my brain. "Seth... Yeah I figured" damb Kim knew me so well. "Kelsi …do something right now, Say hi, and wave something!" "okay, okay! ill wave. I took a deep breath, smiled turned around and waved,….. he was already staring right at me. I didn't know what to do his beautiful brown eyes where staring at me so intently that I couldn't even clear my mind enough to stop waving. Jacob whispered something to Seth and then he snapped out of his mini trance and yelled, "HI KELSI". I froze, I could feel all eyes on me and Seth, I could feel all the hot blood rushing to my face my ears where burning. I couldn't move I just took a breath and slowly turned back to face Kim. She was laughing; "Yeah" she noted sarcastically "He definitely doesn't like you." "Kimmm, shut up!" "Come on Kelsi everyone's already gathering around the bonfire lets go sit." We made our way over to the bonfire and I didn't see Seth anywhere " I wonder where he went" I was talking to myself Kim was already sitting in Jared's lap they where two inches and a closed door from making out ,good thing we where at the bonfire I really don't want a repeat of our last sleep over…ughhhhh I shuddered, I had woken up in the middle of the night and caught them doing it ,and the worst part is that not five seconds after I walked out of Kim's bedroom I heard the loudest moan it was wrong so so wrong. "Kelsi are you just going to stand there all day or are you gunna sit down?" that sly little comment was courtesy of Leah "well?" she pointed to the only two spaces on the log beside her I sat down and not three seconds after I had Seth emerged from the path through the woods. He made his way over to the little gathering of people and quickly realized that the only seat left is the one directly next to me. And then I see it, Kim Paul, Jared, Jacob, Kim and even Leah where giving Seth that ha-ha smartass smirk, they planned the fucking seating. They where pretty much forcing him to sit with me. And I wanted to kiss all of them for it.


End file.
